Making Things Right
by absolute nonsense
Summary: One.Shot of 'Say Good Night Gracie.' Jess actually runs after Rory and finally opens up to her.


**A/N: Hii guys :) it's me.**

**This is just a One.Shot. I was watching the episode _'Say Goodnight Gracie'_ and when the part of Rory going back and forth. An idea just popped into my head. So I was like 'OMG, I should write something for that!' lol. So anyways. I hope you guys will like it :)**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**-Mezz ♥**

**Disclaimer: Obviously nothing, geez. :p**

_Making Things Right._

"You know what, I'm sorry if you have a crappy relationship with Jess." Dean says frusterated.

"Hey! That has--" Rory begins and gets cut off by Dean's yelling again.

"And I'm sorry if he treats you like dirt and everyone hates him, but that was your choice. I have a great girlfriend and I am really happy, and when you dumped me for that jackass, I thought I'd never be happy again.!" Dean yells throwing his hands in the air. "Jess does not treat me like dirt." Rory says, even know she knows it was a lie. He does treat her like dirt.

"Whatever. I just wanted you to hear it from me before it got out. Now you know, so, um, have a nice life." Dean said giving up and storms off.

"Jess does not treat me like dirt!" Rory yells back at Dean, trying to convince him and herself. She sighs and walks away.

As she got closer and closer to the diner. She legs slowed down, they got weaker. She walked up the three steps and saw him. He was behind the counter, going threw some bills. _Come on. Just open the door. Open it. _Rory thought to herself. _No, I'll come back later. _And walks away. Then stops herself again. _No, what are you going? You have to go in there! Go! _Rory yells at herself mentally. She walks back to the door and up the steps but stops again. She shakes her head, _maybe later._ She thought and actually walks away.

Jess know she was there. _Go, go Mariano. Go after her. _Jess thought. He goes to the door, but stops as his hand lands the door knob. _No, I can't. _He goes back to his place behind the counter, and picks up the papers and pen and goes threw them again. _Damn it! I have to talk to her. I need to see her. Go damn it, go! _Jess puts down the pen and papers and opens the door and runs out.

Jess sees her. She was about 30 feet away. He runs faster. "Rory!" He calls out for her. Rory could hear him, but she kept walking, and walking faster.

"Rory! Stop!" Jess calls out again, and luckily, he made it to her and grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Why are you running away from me?" Jess asked almost out of breath.

"You treat me like dirt!" Rory just blurted out. Jess says, "What?."

"You heard me, You treat me like dirt!" Jess doesn't reply, Rory continues. "Jess..." Rory didn't even know what to say. "You know. Everyone warned me. They said, that I was going to get hurt and that I'm stupid for choosing you over Dean. That I'm an idiot. And you know what?..." Rory says as she let tears slip down her face. "They're wrong." Jess was not excepting that, he thought she was going to say that they were right.

"What?" Jess asked confused.

"No matter what they say, no matter what they do. I still love you." Rory said and blinked away a few tears.

"Rory..." Jess started but didn't finish.

"And all you do, is treat me like dirt! Why? I don't know! What did I do to deserve to be treated like dirt for? Especially from my boyfriend? Did I do something, or..." Rory ran out of words, she relationship with Jess was ending, she knew it, he knew it too.

"No! It's not you...it's just..." Jess said.

"What?"

"I...I can't take you to the prom." Jess says barely above a whisper.

"Oh...um, wwwhy?" Rory asks, trying not to sound upset, but she has to be, its her high school prom, it's a once in a life time kind of thing.

"Because. Tickets are for graduating seniors only." Jess says, still in the same tone.

"Yeah, you should be getting tickets right? You _are_ a graduating senior? Right?" Rory says knowing the answer. Jess shocked his head. Rory made an 'O' with her month and breathed in.

"I'm sorry." Jess said.

"Jess. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did." Jess says. Rory rolled her eyes, "You lied to me. You said that you were going enough. But, right now, I'm thinking you didn't go at all. Jess I could of helped you." Rory says obviously upset.

"Great! That's what I wanted. My girlfriend, helping me with school. Perfect…"

"Jess...that's not what I meant."

"Look, Rory. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you like dirt. I never meant to. But, if I was being a jerk, then maybe that's what I am."

"Then, why did you?"

"...I don't know. Dean was the perfect boyfriend for you. And I wanted to be as perfect. I...I don't know. School never mattered to me, it was never important. But, I only went for you. And now I can't get you prom tickets, and I'm sorry." Rory pondered for a bit. It was the first time he has ever opened up like that.

"You say your sorry. You kiss me and thinks it's over. Ignore all the problems, but Jess, I can't do that anymore."

"I know. I don't deserve another chance." Jess says disappointed with his head down. His relationship with Rory is obviously over.

"No, no you don't..." Rory's eyes filled again. "But..." When Jess heard the 'but' his head shot up. "But what?" Jess asked nervously.

"I love you." She says as a small smile played on her face. Jess smiled back and said, "But, I don't deserve another chance." Jess says.

"I told you I was stupid." Rory said and lets a small laugh come out of her month. Jess wipes away the tears on Rory's face with his thumb. His soft, gentle, touch made Rory weak in the knees.

"I love you too." Jess whispers. They're lips touch. A soft, small kiss appeared. Rory pulled away gently. And looks Jess right in the eyes. "Things have to change Jess."

"I know."

"Don't say 'I know', when nothing is going to happen. I'm being serious. You don't have to go to school, but you're going to have to open up to me." Jess nodded.

"Sorry, I can't take you to the prom." Jess says with his head down.

"Its ok. We can have our own little prom or maybe to my Chilton prom!" Rory says almost sarcastic. Jess' eyes winding. "Yeah...I like the idea of our _own_ little prom." Jess added, seeing if Rory knew what he meant.

"Yeah?" Rory says smiling.

"Yeah." He says as they're hand intertwined with each other and the feel into a passionate kiss. "Let's go." Jess says as the between kisses. Then, they pulled away. "Ok." Rory agrees. As they walked down the Stars Hollow streets, Rory thought to herself, _finally, Jess is making things right... ♥_

**A/N: So there it is. I hope you guys like it. It was just a little something I thought of. So please, review, and I hope you guys are reading my other two stories, thanks so much, love you all !**

**HEART! MEZZ ♥**


End file.
